


Blessing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Canon Jewish Character, Hanukkah, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Edie knows Erik is nervous after their silverware begins flying around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"You know, Erik, cooking is much easier without our silverware flying around." Edie scolds gently, smiling as he curses under his breath. "What are you nervous about?"

Erik scowls, running his hands up and down his legs. Edie watches, patient as he continues rubbing his legs. 

"Is dad going to make terrible puns?" 

"I will try to keep him under control. What else is bothering you?" 

Charles accidentally shoving his foot into his mouth. Logan shedding wood shavings everywhere. 

Honestly, his father making terrible puns throughout the night will be better than his parents hating them. 

"Do you remember the blessings?" She asks, turning away, "From what I know, both of them have a tendency to run late. You have at least three hours to prepare then. Clean up, practice and come help me in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry about the silverware."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Jakob making puns could be my new crack.


End file.
